


Home

by Redmoog



Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel), Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Louisiana, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Jake takes Taylor to see his sister and their childhood stomping grounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> Tags to be updated as I post, if I do.

"Taylor, honey?" Mrs McKenzie was coming up the stairs. "Breakfast's ready!"

Taylor mumbled something and changed his sleeping position, unwilling to get up and face the day. "Five more minutes…"

Jake chuckled at that. He kissed Taylor's forehead lightly, getting up himself. "I'll get him outta bed, Mom. Just give us five minutes."

"Alright, sweetie," his mother called back. "Don't take too long. Becca's impatient. She wants to show y'all the city."

Taylor opened his eyes. He liked how Jake's mother talked. She sounded friendly. He yawned. 

"Good morn'n," Jake said fondly to him, mussing up his hair. Taylor glared at him and yawned again, the tears clearing the sleep from his eyes. "You just slept for a full twenty-four hours following some very vigorous activities…"

"Man," said Taylor, stretching. "I certainly ache."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," Jake remarked, throwing the curtains open. He wasn't a morning person, but being back in Louisiana was doing all sorts of positive things to him. He was happy, finally. 

"What's for breakfast?" Taylor asked. He started making his way off the bed, inch by inch. He felt excited the way tourists felt excited when they realised they were overseas and in a hotel. It was the excitement of new things coming. It was thrilling to know he'd be spending some of his time here with Jake and Jake's family, since it meant he got some time to himself and Jake and Jake was happy. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jake said, grinning as Taylor weakly slapped his shoulder. "Ow."

Taylor made a face. "That can't have hurt, you wimp."

Jake shrugged and lightly smacked him back. "You must've rubbed off on me."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. Now excuse me while I go wake up fully." He got off the bed and took some unsteady steps out of the door. He went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing his face to freshen him up. He looked around for his toiletries and proceeded to go through his morning routine. 

Jake and the others were waiting for him to arrive, seated around the dining table. Rebecca was nowhere in sight, most likely out and about already. She was an active one. She and Taylor had hit it off immediately, a fact that Jake was glad about. It wouldn't have done for his husband's and sister's personalities to disagree with each other. 

"Welcome back, Boy Scout," Jake greeted him coolly, ignoring the delighted look he got from his mother. Mrs McKenzie was a romantic. "Eat up and we can leave."

Taylor sat down. "Never took you for a morning person, Top Gun. This breakfast really smells lovely, Mrs McKenzie. Thank you."

"Rebecca helped," Mrs McKenzie said humbly. 

Taylor ate some of his breakfast. He liked it. He said, "This is good. Where are we going first today?"

Jake shrugged. "I thought you might wanna just walk around a bit, take in the sights before we do the really heavy sightseeing tomorrow." His blue eyes met Taylor's, sparkling. "Can't have ya collapsing on the first day."

"No," Taylor agreed. "I definitely don't want that." 

Jake started washing up. "Are you almost done? You're making me impatient."

Taylor was amused by those words. "Am I? You should be used to it by now."

Mrs McKenzie left to give them space. Taylor heard her going into the garden. They had lovely flowers. Taylor intended to help out in the garden one day. He quickly finished his breakfast, lest Jake nag him. 

"I'm done," he announced, standing and moving back hastily when Jake came to collect his plate. "Wow. You really are impatient."

Jake didn't answer, busy washing the plate. Then he said, "Are you dressed to go out?"

Taylor looked at himself. "Yes."

"Good. Mom, we're heading out! Come on, Taylor. Becca's messaging me like crazy." Jake pulled him to the table by the front door and grabbed the keys. His phone lit up again. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming just—God."

Taylor grinned and followed him. Mrs McKenzie called goodbye to them. "I didn't know you were religious."

"Ain't," Jake said perfunctorily. "Just felt it was appropriate." He held the phone to his ear. Taylor saw a picture of the crew held fast by the clear casing. "Shut up, Becca."

Taylor could hear Rebecca's animated voice coming from the speaker. He couldn't make out the words. Jake said, "Shut up and just wait" and hung up.

"Change of plans," he said to Taylor. "We're showing you our childhood spots today. No random walking. You'll probably find some mysterious artifact and throw all of us into trouble again, anyway."

Taylor feigned hurt. "Your words pain me."

"Do they?" Jake responded. "In any case, we're meeting Rebecca about five minutes from here. You're gonna enjoy this." His smile was simple and light. He took Taylor's hand, ignoring the looks that got them. "You ready?"

Taylor grinned back. "Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca had her auburn hair tied in a high bun. Taylor saw that her eyes were grey. She'd probably gotten her looks from her father. She was pretty. She was also annoyed with having had to wait so long. 

"Jake," she said, drawing the word out. Jake removed his arm from Taylor's waist and patted her shoulder. 

"Becca, meet Taylor. Taylor, Rebecca."

Taylor smiled. Rebecca smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Now that we're done with introductions I can start telling you all of the embarrassing stories," Jake announced, yelping when they both hit him. Taylor glared. Rebecca glared. "What?"

"You won't be doing that," Rebecca said. She had a clipped way of speaking that she'd probably picked up in the police academy. Taylor wondered if she was single. She was pretty. 

"Sure I will," Jake replied, winking conspiratorially. "Right, Boy Scout?" 

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the nickname. Taylor grimaced. 

"Come on." Rebecca started walking away. "Let's start with the old cafe. Renovations finished last month, so now it's got a new and modern look."

"You sound like you don't approve," Taylor observed. 

Rebecca shrugged. "Not really. It's cool, but it's not as nostalgic to visit as before." She sounded slightly sad about it but perked up. "Did Mom give you the box?" she asked Jake. 

Taylor looked at Jake. What box?

Jake had a wicked grin on his face. "Yeah, sis, don't worry. Little Jackie's gonna get his birthday present."

Rebecca relaxed. "Good." They rounded the corner and Rebecca's hands roved over the bricks in the wall before gently pushing one. 

Taylor was amazed. The outline of a secret door began to show. They were in an alley, so nobody was really paying them any attention. 

Jake's excitement was just about palpable. He squeezed Taylor's hand three times. 

"They installed a secret camera." Rebecca pointed upwards. "Because sometimes fights happened here and the door got opened accidentally." As a rookie she'd been called in to assist more than once. 

"How do they do business if nobody knows about this place?" Taylor asked. 

Rebecca smiled. "The owners all have other jobs. Their technology is incredibly advanced, so they can sit at home serving customers while doing some other editorial work or something."

Taylor raised his eyebrows. Impressive. 

The wall hissed open. 

"I didn't know you were so cool as a kid," Taylor teased Jake. 

Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around Taylor. "It used to be less cool. But with what Prescott Industries has managed this is considered pretty cheap."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Taylor gasped as a hologram flickered to life. 

"Jake! You're back!" The hologram reached out to hug Jake, who hugged back. 

"Jessica, long time no see!" Jake grinned. "This is Taylor."

Taylor hesitantly held out his hand to the hologram, who shook it eagerly. "Hey."

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE REBECCA HAS BEEN GOING ON ABOUT!" Jessica exclaimed. "She keeps complaining about how Jake talks about you."

Taylor noticed that Jake wasn't looking at him. 

"Nice to know my Top Gun still finds me interesting," he said, just for a laugh. Jake turned to him, alarmed. 

"Taylor—"

Taylor laughed. "I know, I know. I was just kidding."

Jake scowled. "Jessica, you know our usual. Come on, now."

Jessica nodded and winked at Taylor. "And what does the pretty boy want?"

Taylor looked around. "Uhh, is there a menu…?"

A menu appeared in Jessica's hand, turning real when she passed it to Taylor. "Here ya go. Have a seat, y'all."

They sat down and Taylor looked at the menu, eventually ordering his food. 

Jake was leaning back in his seat. Rebecca had her phone out and was typing, oblivious. 

"It's certainly much newer," Jake noted. "When Rebecca and I were here by ourselves for the first time…"

Rebecca looked up abruptly. "No." Jake raised his eyebrows and dodged her smack. 

"She—"

"JAKE!" She stood, her chair scraping against the floor. Jessica had disappeared. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING FROM THE PAST." She was suddenly all smiles, her fierceness lingering beneath the surface. 

Jake gave her a goading smile and suddenly she was across the table, pinning Jake to the ground. He wasn't resisting. 

"You've improved, Becca," he said approvingly. Rebecca smirked and got off him slowly. Taylor was concerned and slightly alarmed but didn't intervene because nobody was stopping them and they were siblings. Siblings didn't hurt each other, did they? And Jake had military training. 

"Yes," she agreed, pleased. "Ah, our food is here…"

Taylor looked. The food smelled good. 

"Awesome," he said, just as a trio entered. 

"GRAYSON PRESCOTT?" Rebecca whispered to them dramatically. "What's he doing here?"

"And who're those with him? That party guy Kenji and…"

"I don't know her name, but she's definitely with one of them," Rebecca said, interested. "Why don't we go find out?"

The other three were deep in conversation, frowning. They headed for the other end of the cafe. 

"What?" Taylor said, "interrupt them? That's not nice."

Rebecca had a grin slowly spreading across her face. "Come on, Tay-Tay…don't be a wimp."

Jake snorted. "I bet ten bucks he won't do it."

Rebecca gave him a look and said, "Ten bucks he will."

Taylor glared at them. They grinned at him, McKenzie grins. 

"So?" they prompted him in unison.

Taylor sighed. 

He prepared to make a fool out of himself.


End file.
